The disappearing body
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt share some thoughts and dreams now the war is over. When the body of Voldemort disappears Harry Potter starts to believe he could return, that his life will never be normal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Even though people were still celebrating that Voldemort was dead, they were also mourning the people they lost in the fighting. Some like Neville Longbottom still sat at one of the tables with a group of friends and just some others that wanted to be close to someone that helped bring an end to the war and of course, Neville still had the sword of Gryffindor with him. The Weasley family were happy it was over, but they just couldn't show it when they lost one of their own. Harry Potter was the one everyone seemed to want to talk to, but they all knew he wanted to be alone, so as he sat at one of the tables everyone kept glancing at him.

The newly elected minister for magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was still at Hogwarts but he was already running the magical world and with the help of some trustworthy people, they were cleaning out places like the ministry, rounding up supporters of Voldemort. The most they could do at that time was just lock them in temporary holding cells on the lowest floor at the ministry.

The newly appointed headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Minerva McGonagall was already organising repairs to the castle, along with searching everywhere for anyone that might be wounded and of course more people that had died.

When word started spreading that Harry Potter had killed Voldemort, thousands of people started to turn up at Hogwarts, along with reporters. Some, like parents, former students or shop keepers came to help, others just wanted to see their hero. But it seemed the most any of them would do was stare at the young man, not even reporters went near him. It was like they could all tell he wouldn't appreciate being disturbed and after what he did for their world, people respected his privacy. It didn't stop photographers taking photos of him or even photos of the damaged, wounded and the dead. Some even snuck into the room that held Voldemorts body and took photos of him.

Madame Pomfrey, the matron of Hogwarts was tending to the wounded with the help of two other healers that had turned up to help and the three of them were working nonstop performing their healing charms and making their potions to aid the injured.

Irma Pince, Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn were taking all the people that died and putting them into some of the empty rooms on the ground floor, then they would start writing down their names so families could be notified of their deceased loved ones.

The house elves of Hogwarts never rested, they kept cooking so everyone could eat and always kept enough hot tea, coffee or hot chocolate ready at all times.

The centaurs had even stayed on the grounds after the fighting, they spoke to people and realised that not all thought of them as pretty talking horses, so they finally started to get to know the humans and the humans were getting to know the centaurs.

Even though Hagrid had been injured by the other giants, he never stopped working with Grawp at his side. They were outside picking up pieces of statues, or the castle and stacking them into large piles. As they were working, they did find more that had died, some death eaters and snatchers, some from their side, but also creatures which made Hagrid start crying again whenever he found a dead house elf, owl, centaur or hippogriff. So Hagrid and Grawp would take the magical creatures and place them gently in another room on the ground floor.

Lots of students and their parents helped the half giant and his little brother, by picking up a dead owl or house elf, while Hagrid and Grawp would pick up the larger creatures like the centaurs and hippogriffs.

Cho Chang, though exhausted was helping bring in the dead house elves and one she thought looked familiar, so she went to speak with Professor McGonagall.

'Professor.'

'Oh Miss Chang, can I help you with something?'

'Yes, I was helping Hagrid bring in the dead owls and house elves, there's one I think you need to see Professor.'

'Alright, show me Miss Chang.' the two women stepped into the old classroom and Cho pointed to one, 'Yes, thank you Cho, I'll go speak with him. But I think you can rest for a while, get something to eat.'

'I will Professor.'

Minerva McGonagall went back into the great hall and down to the other end where she sat next to a very tired looking Harry Potter.

'Hello Professor.'

'Hello Harry, you look like you're going to fall asleep right here at the table.'

'I'm exhausted, but not ready to sleep yet and it's good to eat, haven't eaten in a while.'

'Yes, I expect there's a lot of people like that. But I'm sorry, I need you to come with me for a minute.'

'Oh alright Professor,' Harry wearily got up and followed his professor from the great hall and into a class room where she pointed, 'Kreacher,' Harry sighed as he sat down next to the old elf, 'He led the house elves last night,' Harry stared at the old elf before closing his eyes, 'The night Dumbledore died, we went to get that locket, but it wasn't the real one we'd been looking for, it was a fake that Regulus Black replaced with the real one. I knew Kreacher loved Regulus, so I gave him the locket. Can you make sure it stays with him Professor?'

'I'll take care of it Harry, now why don't you go see Poppy then get some sleep?'

'I wanted to give her time to heal the seriously injured first, mine aren't that bad. As for sleeping, I'm not ready to close my eyes just yet,' Harry sighed again then stood up, 'Where will the house elves be buried Professor?'

'There's a part inside the forbidden forest, down near the gates that the house elves go when they die. So they will all be buried there.'

'Let me know when because I want to help. Um, do you know what Kingsley's planning on doing with his body?'

'No, but I'm sure he will organise something soon, like the rest of us, he's very busy at the moment.'

'Yeah, he would be and at least his someone we can trust. Since we're here, I did want to ask if you would let me stay Professor. I really want to help repair this place, I hate seeing it so damaged.'

'If you wish, but I thought you'd like to rest now it's all over.'

'I will, but I have to make sure this place gets fixed. Hogwarts always meant a lot to me, even with everything that happened here, I still love the place.'

'Then if you want to Harry, stay as long as you like. Now I do know the Gryffindor rooms are damaged, so I'll find you somewhere to sleep, an unused staff living quarters that have been sealed off for a long time.'

'That would be great, thanks. But you look like you need a trip to the matron as well. I saw how hard you hit the wall Professor, you're bound to have some injuries there.'

'Yes, I think a few broken ribs, but like you, I've been letting Poppy help the more seriously injured. But unlike you, I'm not bleeding, you are.'

Harry stared down at his badly stained and ripped shirt, 'Yeah,' Harry ran his hand over the fresh blood, wincing a little, 'I should see her before I bleed to death. It would be a shame to die now after everything that happened last night.'

'Then let's go see her together while we have a bit of time, then I'll organise your room.'

'You're on Professor,' Harry gave her a weary smile then they headed up to the hospital wing. They were both thankful that the large room only received minor damage. But when they stepped into the old room, they both just stared at the people. More beds than they had ever seen were in there and every bed was occupied. Poppy and the other two healers were constantly moving from one bed to another, performing their healing charms or giving their patients potions until Poppy Pomfrey spotted her two guests and hurried over to them.

'Follow me Minerva, Mr. Potter.'

'It's good to see some things never change,' Harry gave the matron a cheeky smile.

'Yes, well,' the matron said stiffly, then she gave Harry a smile before she conjured a couple of bed and curtains to stop anyone staring at Harry and the headmistress, 'Minerva, I saw what happened, but do you have any other injuries other than your back?'

'Normal cuts and bruises Poppy, but I'm sure I have a couple of broken ribs.'

'I'm sure you have as well, so stay still,' the matron performed her charms, then handed the headmistress two potions, 'You have three broken ribs, but nothing else that's serious. You really need to rest Minerva, but I think I will let you get away with working this time.'

'Yes, we're all a bit busy right now, but I'm sure we will all rest now and we have the time to do it.'

'Alright Mr. Potter, I can see a lot of fresh blood on you, so you have more than just normal cuts and bruises. I'm going to need to see what is bleeding, but first, any other injuries that you know of?'

'Well he did play with me for a while, so I think I have a few things broken. I've just been too tired to worry about them.'

'Alright, then let me see what's bleeding, then I'll work on the breaks.'

Harry slowly took his shirt off and the three of them stared at Harry's chest in stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Oh Harry,' Minerva put her hand over her mouth as she stared at the large lightning shaped cut on Harry's chest.

'I wasn't expecting that, but it's not that surprising really,' Harry ran his finger along the cut, 'It's opposite.'

'Opposite Mr. Potter,' the matron said but Minerva and Harry heard her voice break.

'Than the one of my head, it's backwards to that one,' Harry slowly looked up at the two women, 'At least I know you're both trustworthy and won't say anything.'

'No, of course we won't Harry, but no wonder you're bleeding. Does it hurt?'

'Yeah, it didn't at first, but I had a lot of my mind at the time, you know, dying and everything. So Madame Pomfrey, will it scar?'

'By the look of it yes, but first, tell me what he did to you?'

Harry sighed, 'The killing curse, which was expected, then he flung me around a bit, cursed me, normal things for him, he couldn't resist taking out his frustrations out on me.'

'Hagrid mentioned he threw you up in the air and let you fall, that was when he thought you were dead.'

'Yeah, he did Professor, that's why I think I have a few things broken, I fell pretty hard.'

'Alright, stay still Harry,' Poppy said, but Minerva and Harry both realised she said Harry's name and not Mr. Potter, so they both smiled at each other, 'Yes, four broken ribs, a small fracture in your sternum, you have a couple of broken fingers and a fracture in your right foot. How in the name of merlin have you been walking?'

'Too much on my mind Madame Pomfrey, so I sort of blocked out the pain.'

'You also have a lot of burns over you, some of those will scar as well,' the matron started to perform her charms before handing Harry four potions, 'That red one you will need for a month.'

'A month, blimey I'm not looking forward to this,' Harry sighed the drank the potions, gagging with everyone.

'Now the best thing you need is rest and a lot of it, you can use this bed.'

'Um no offence Madame Pomfrey, but I really don't want to stay here. Professor McGonagall's finding me a room to sleep in, so I'll rest there. I give you my word I'm not going to be doing anything strenuous or reckless, I'm just going to rest.'

'Alright, but if I see you doing anything you shouldn't, I will lock you in here, do you understand me Mr. Potter?'

'Yes ma'am,' Harry gave her another cheeky smile.

'He is getting rather cheeky don't you think Poppy?'

'Yes, he is, so behave Mr. Potter.'

'I always behave Madame Pomfrey, but just so you know, I can't sleep yet, so I'm just going to walk slowly around the grounds, hopefully that will wear me out a bit more. I don't want to start having my nightmares again.'

'Alright, slowly because that foot really needs time to heal.'

'I will, I'll probably just sit outside for a while, thanks and I'll make sure to come drink your nasty tasting potion again tomorrow.'

'Oh he really his getting cheeky Minerva, why don't you take him out of him before I petrify him and make him stay.'

Minerva chuckled, 'Come on Harry, I think you are pushing Poppy too far.'

'Sorry, but I couldn't help it,' Harry gave her a smile, 'Thanks Madame Pomfrey, you always come through.'

'Yes, well, you're welcome, now remember, rest.'

'We will Poppy, thank you.'

Harry and Minerva walked slowly down the ward, giving people in the beds a small smile as they passed, then both of them headed back down into the school, Minerva to keep working, Harry outside to have a look around.

Harry stared around at the wrecked castle, then slowly walked around the side of it and saw more damage, a lot more damage. The green houses were gone, some of quidditch stands and changing rooms were gone. Harry sighed again, then slowly made his way back to the grounds at the front of the castle and noticed the damage done to Hagrid's hut. He saw Hagrid and Grawp cleaning up large bits of the castle walls, so Harry decided since he wasn't doing anything, he'd give Hagrid a hand and repair his house. He stood outside staring at it as he remembered the times he had enjoyed himself inside that hut. Harry pulled his wand and started to repair the walls, then the roof before he started on the windows and steps. As he was working on Hagrid's back steps a spell just missed him, making Harry spin around and saw a death eater, so he instantly took cover and started firing spells back. Harry saw Hagrid and a couple of students running towards them.

'Take cover, there death eaters,' Harry yelled but kept firing spells towards the death eater who was backing into the forbidden forest, then Harry got him square in the chest with a stunning spell knocking him back so Harry quickly disarmed him before running over and petrifying him, 'Rowl, hey Cho, can you go let Professor McGonagall know.'

'I'll be quick Harry, the rest of you keep a look out in case there are more,' Cho said then turned and ran to the castle.

'Ya okay 'arry.'

'I'm fine Hagrid, I was repairing your house when a spell just missed me. I should have realised there could have been death eaters hiding in here.'

'Harry,' Kingsley said as he ran up to him with two auror, Professor McGonagall and Cho, 'You okay?'

'Fine Kingsley, but it's Rowl, there might be more though.'

'Yes, there could be, we'll need to search everywhere. Albert, Lionel, take him to the holding cells then come straight back?'

'Yes sir, but one of us should really stay with you Minister.'

'I think I have enough protection Lionel and I'm still an auror as well, so I'll be fine.'

'I'll keep him safe,' Harry said giving the two aurors a smile.

'You're still being cheeky Harry.'

'Well Kingsley protected me a couple of times, it's the least I can do is protect him as minister.'

'Fine, I'll go with that Harry, you can be my guard for a change. So you see Lionel, Albert, I've got the best protection there is, he did kill Voldemort.' the two aurors nodded, then took the death eater away.

Harry scowled, 'Prat, but I also have a quick way to find out if there are anymore.'

'The map Harry?' Cho asked.

'Yep,' Harry pulled his pouch out and then reached in and grabbed the old piece of parchment, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Harry tapped it with his wand and the map revealed itself, 'See Kingsley, we can search without moving, well unless there in the room of requirement, that doesn't show up.'

'Blimey, where did you get that from?'

'Well Fred and George gave it to me a few years ago, but my Dad, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew invented the map back when they were students.'

'You never told us that Harry,' Ernie said as he stared at the map.

'We were a bit busy at the time Ernie, but see the names on the front?'

'Yeah, Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, but I don't get it.' Neville said.

'Mooney was Remus Lupin, his nickname because he was a werewolf,' Kingsley explained, 'Wormtail, well that would have to be Peter Pettigrew as he turned into a rat. Padfoot is Sirius Black, he could transform into a large black dog and Prongs, James Potter, but I don't know why he was called Prongs.'

'Kingsley, you've seen my patronus right?'

'Yes, a stag, oh, James turned into a stag, or did he have a stag patronus?'

'No, he transformed into a stag, Remus told me when he taught me how to do the patronus charm. I even call my patronus Prongs after my dad.'

'That's nice even though you really shouldn't have that Harry, but since it was your father's, I will allow you to keep it. But it does explain how the DA got around without being seen by Filch.'

'Yeah, I used to make sure no one was around when they all left, worked great didn't it Ernie?

'Sure did,' Ernie grinned, 'Harry would keep an eye on the map and make us all leave a few at a time, then he'd leave last with Hermione and Ron.'

'Well let's have a look, see if anymore are hiding here,' Kingsley put the map on the ground and studied it along with Harry, Neville, Ernie, Cho and Minerva, 'There's Travers, he's down at the boat shed, Jugson is in the carriage shed, but there's names on here I don't recognise, a couple with Travers and some with Jugson, there's Avery with a couple of others as well, near the back of the quidditch stands.'

'Probably snatchers Kingsley, so you want to organise us into groups and well got get them?' Harry asked.

'Let's just keep an eye on them until Albert and Lionel get back. It'll be safer with the extra experience of aurors.'

Ernie, Cho, Neville and Harry all looked at each other, 'He is the Minister, I suppose we should follow his orders even if we don't need the extra experience of aurors, we're the DA.'

'Oh now Cho is being cheeky, but you four behave and wait for the aurors.'

'We could get a few more of the DA Professor, some are still inside, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hannah, Angelina, Susan, I know Michael, Parvati and Padma are in the hospital wing.'

'I saw Terry and Katie as well, there still here.'

'Let's leave them to rest, especially Ron and Ginny, Albert and Lionel won't be long.'

'Alright Kingsley, we can wait and you're right about Ron and Ginny, they should stay with the family and Hermione will want to stay with Ron.'

'Yeah, considering how long it's taken them two to finally get together,' Ernie said making Harry, Neville and Cho chuckle as they knew like anyone close to the group knew, Hermione and Ron had liked each other for so long, but just couldn't say anything. So the group of DA, the minister, headmistress and Hagrid stood around talking while they waited for the aurors to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Harry, you really should be resting that foot, remember what Poppy said.'

'It's not that bad Professor, her potions work great even if they taste terrible.'

'So what happened to your foot?' Neville asked.

'Voldemort, he decided to have some fun with me. Hey Hagrid, how high did he fling me up?'

'Bout thirty feet, then let ya fall.'

'No wonder you have a very breaks Harry, you should be resting.' Minerva said.

'After we get this lot, I'm still too tense to rest, I need to put this energy into something, what better than death eaters.'

The two aurors re-joined the group, 'Look, Harry has a map that shows up everyone, there's still a few here. So if we split into three groups, Albert, you take Neville and Cho, Lionel, you take Ernie and Minerva, I'll go with Harry.'

'Sir, we are supposed to be protecting you and even though Mr. Potter has proven he can take care of himself, it is our job,' Lionel said.

'Yes, but there are death eaters here and we need three groups. So Lionel with Ernie and Minerva take Travers and the five with him. Albert, you, Neville and Cho take Jugson with his four, that leaves Harry and I with Avery and the two with him.'

'Alright, but one sign of trouble, let us know straight away Minister,' Albert said.

'I will and I was an auror, I think I can handle three with Harry's help. So let's go,' Kingsley saw Harry put the map into his pouch then they walked off down towards the wrecked quidditch stands. They both had their wands and were walking quietly until they heard very quiet voice. Harry and Kingsley looked at each other, then stepped out and started aiming stunning spells, they got Avery and one other bloke but the third ran, with Harry running after him, 'Harry, wait,' Kingsley yelled but Harry just kept going, so he quickly bound the two they stunned, put their wands in his robes, then ran after Harry. A few minutes later, he found Harry standing over a man with his wand pointed down at him, 'You should have waited for me Harry.'

'He could have gotten away Kingsley and Ron was right, snatchers are like stupid death eaters. I got him first go, too easy.'

'Alright, let's bind him and take him up to the other two. You're capture, you bind him.'

'Oh thanks, I do all the work here,' Harry laughed, then cast a binding spell at the snatcher, then levitated him till he was floating then the three of them headed back to where Avery and the other man was bound.

'I hope the others are okay.'

'There's three on each team and the DA are good Kingsley, so are your aurors.'

'Don't I get a mention Harry, you don't think I'm as good as the DA,' Minerva smirked.

'Sorry Professor, that's not what I meant. Now I think you're the one being cheeky.'

'You rubbed off on me, so Kingsley, both groups are bound, just like yours.'

'That went pretty easy actually, so I hope you and some of the DA want to be aurors.'

'Yep, I do, not for a while though, I really want to rest. But one problem, I'm not coming back to do my N.E.W.T.s, so it won't be possible. Let's get this lot taken care of so I can rest my foot, it's started to ache and if I know Madame Pomfrey, she will lock me in the hospital and that's the last thing I want.'

'Good idea and she would too Harry,' Minerva, Kingsley and Harry each levitated one of the bound men back to the group, then Ernie and Cho volunteered to help the aurors take the group back to the ministry. Kingsley, Minerva, Harry and Neville headed back into the castle with Hagrid following. Minerva took Harry and showed him the room he could use and Hagrid was determined to stay with Harry for a while.

Harry was sitting on the small couch with Hagrid standing staring down at him. 'Why do you keep watching me Hagrid, I'm just resting?'

'Ya could have been killed 'arry, trying ta fix me 'ouse.'

'I wanted to help you Hagrid, you're my friend. But from now I'm just resting, I'll finish your back steps tomorrow. So you don't have to stay watching over me you know, I'm fine and not going anywhere or doing anything.'

'Ya gonna stay 'ere?'

'Yes, I'm going to stay right here, I'm just resting.'

'Alright, see ya tomorrow,' Hagrid patted Harry on the shoulder, then left.

Harry yawned so he decided to see if he could sleep, so he stepped into the other room and found a bed similar to the one in the Gryffindor dorm rooms, just bigger. So he took his glasses off, put his wand and pouch beside them then took his shoes, jumper, shirt and jeans off, then climbed into bed and that was the last thing he remembered.

When Harry woke the first thing he noticed was it dark, really dark and figured he must have slept the rest of the day and some of the night. He went in and had a shower, washing all the old blood and dirt off himself, dried, then found his clothes that Hermione had in her bag, but were now on the end of his bed, so he dressed before stepping out into the corridor and noticed how quiet it sounded. He walked down the stairs and came to the great hall which now stood empty. He slowly walked down to the other end until he came to the area where Voldemort had fallen dead. Harry sat down and just stared at the spot.

'Why aren't you asleep Harry?' Kingsley asked quietly.

'I was, but why aren't you?'

'Same, I was then woke up, couldn't go back to sleep, thought I'd walked around for a while. Why are you sitting here though?'

'Just remembering, it's real isn't it Kingsley, it's not a dream?'

Kingsley sighed, then sat next to Harry, 'It's not a dream Harry, he's dead.'

'It's so hard to believe it's over, it really is over after all this time. For you and people like you who had to put up with him a lot longer than me, I bet your all relieved.'

'We are, but I think you would be more so. He was after you more than anyone else. How many times did you escape him?'

'Five times, I don't count last night, or was it the night before, I just can't remember. Anyway, I never tried to escape last night.'

'As an auror, I do know what a horcrux is even if I don't know how to go about making them, not that I need to. Can you tell me how many he made?'

'Seven, but he knew of only six, he never knew about me.'

'Blimey, now it all makes sense. You told Minerva he was on his way, you saw it didn't you?'

'Yep, saw a lot of things, felt a lot as well, things that will live with me for a long time. You've seen your far share of shocking and painful things Kingsley, how do you live with those images?'

'Time and people around you that you care about, when I see something like someone die or tortured, I would go home and just hold my wife, it always helped, I miss her so much. I made her leave months ago, she's with her mother and brother.'

Harry glanced up at Kingsley, 'I never knew you were married.'

'Well I suppose we never had a chance to talk about our personal lives before. But Rosie is a wonderful woman; we've been married for eleven years now.'

'I'd like to meet her one day Kingsley, now it is pretty safe and we can talk about our personal lives, well not that I've really got one, but you get what I mean. Did you get him taken away though?'

'Yes, not long after you went to your room. He's being turned into a lab rat at the moment. The Unspeakables want to do a lot of tests on him and I agreed with them. See if there was something that made him more inhuman. I'm not talking about the horcruxes, just him in general.'

'He made his first one when he was still a student here Kingsley, so they have a lot of studying to do to work that out. But I saw a memory of him as a kid, he was bad even then. It was like he was just born that way, something just made him turn out evil.'

'Maybe it was growing up with no parents and in an orphanage.'

'I don't believe that. He had it pretty easy as a kid, I had it a lot harder than him and I'm okay.'

'Why do you say that, I know they never treated you very nice Harry, but they were your family.'

Harry sighed then looked up at Kingsley, 'First I'll tell you this, the reason I think I was able to escape him and survive all the shit he put me through for years was because of how I was treated in that house. I told Sirius not long before he died, but I made him promise to never tell anyone. I didn't need Mrs. Weasley trying to be my mother like she always did. Hermione and Ron were always trying to help me and I just didn't want them to worry about me.'

'I heard they never gave you a lot to eat, we all saw how thin you used to be, so what else is there?'

'A lot of abuse Kingsley, but I'm not going into details. I never have to see them again and I can finally have a life, well a normal life and I'm not going to waste one minute of it. I'm going to buy my own place, it'll be my first real home, then just live.'

'Minerva said you want to stay here for a while, to help repair the castle.'

'Yeah, I do, this place meant a lot of me so I want to leave here with good memories, not memories of what I went through over the years. I look at different areas around Hogwarts and it has a one bad memory after another. Right now is the worse, it's full of death and destruction, I don't want to leave here thinking that.' both Harry and Kingsley looked around at different parts of the great hall thinking of their own memories of the place that they had both spent a good part of their lives in. Harry was hoping to have good thoughts about the place when he leaves, Kingsley remembering all the good times he spent as a kid in the old castle, so both of them were lost in their memories of Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Kingsley were so lost in their thoughts and memories they never realised it was getting light outside until Minerva McGonagall stepped into the great hall and saw the two men sitting down on the floor at the back of the great hall.

'What are you two doing sitting down there?'

Harry and Kingsley turned and looked up, 'Minerva, oh its morning,' Kingsley stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, 'We just got talking then lost in our memories.'

'Alright, but I still don't get why were you sitting on the floor.'

'It's where he died, I'm just trying to get myself to believe it. When Kingsley found me I had to ask him if it was all a dream or if it was real.'

Minerva gave Harry a kindly smile, 'It's real, but for you, yes, I'm sure it will take a while before you believe it is over. But you saw him fall dead Harry, you have to keep reminding yourself of that.'

'I do, but I still sometimes think it's just one of my wishful dreams. Hey Kingsley, who's that man with Lionel?' Harry nodded towards the doors.

Kingsley and Minerva turned, 'It's Abner, he's one of the Unspeakables that wanted to study him.' Harry, Kingsley and Minerva walked over to the two men, 'Abner, why are you at Hogwarts?'

'It's important I speak with you Minister, in private.'

'Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Minerva, Lionel and Harry.'

'He's gone Minister, disappeared.'

'Who's gone, what are you talking about?'

'You know who, we put him in one of the rooms then went to get our instruments. When we came back, he was gone.'

Harry stared up at the man and felt his whole body shaking as he collapsed to the floor.

'No, no, not again, oh god not again.'

Kingsley and Minerva knelt down with Harry, 'It's fine, there's got to be some logical reason for this Harry, so calm down.'

'Calm down, you're fucking kidding right, I won't go through all that shit again.' Harry got unsteadily to his feet, 'Nothing will make me go through that again,' Harry said fiercely then ran out of the great hall.

'Stay here, I'll be back, I have to make sure Harry doesn't do anything stupid or reckless,' Kingsley said and hurried from the hall with Minerva.

Kingsley and Minerva found Harry in his room, throwing all his clothes into his bag. 'What are you doing Harry?'

'Getting out of here,' Harry grabbed his cloak and held onto it, 'He's not going to put me through that again.'

'He won't, he's dead Harry, you saw it, you did it.'

'You can't be positive he didn't do something Kingsley. He knew a lot of dark magic and I won't have him trying to kill me again, I'm leaving. So I need you to let me out of this place before he comes here looking for me and let the Weasley's know.'

'If you really want to go Harry, you can, but no one can get in without either Kingsley, the aurors or me allowing them in.'

'Professor, how many times have death eaters gotten in here and for all we know there still could be some here and their helping him right now. So how do I leave?'

'Come up to my office, you can floo to the Three Broomsticks if you want?'

'Great, Kingsley, tell the Weasley's about him, let them know I'll contact them but not until it's safe.'

'You contact me as well, I want to make sure you're okay.'

'I'll stay hidden, I have my cloak, but I need to leave.'

'Go with Minerva, I'll go speak with Abner before I head to the ministry.'

'Just warn everyone,' Harry and Minerva headed up to her office, 'Tell them Professor, Neville, Ron, Hermione, everyone, they need to know.'

'I will but please be careful and let me know you're okay.'

'I will,' Harry stared up at his old professor for a minute, then grabbed some floo powder and disappeared from Hogwarts. Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks to a shocked Madame Rosmerta. He gave her a quick nod and hurried from the pub. He stood staring around for a few minutes, threw the cloak over himself, then apparated away.

Harry walked quietly through the old dark pub which was thankfully empty. He got to the back and opened the archway, then hurried up to Gringotts. The goblins glared but allowed him in and down to his vault where Harry stuffed his bag with gold galleons, then stepped outside the door, threw his cloak over himself and hurried down the stairs. As he was walking down the street, he saw a wrecked shop. Harry kept staring at it, then hurried inside and looked around.

'No one would think to look for me here. I wonder if he's here, he does live here,' Harry walked slowly and quietly through the shop till he came to the back. He saw the old frail man sitting at a table, so he pulled the cloak off, 'Mr. Ollivander.'

'Oh, you startled me Harry. But why are you here so early?'

'I needed to get away, I needed somewhere no one would look for me.'

'Did you want to stay here or were you just hiding in the shop?'

'If it's alright with you, can I stay, just for a while. I can give you a hand with cleaning up if you want?'

'You can stay here, I owe you for getting me out of that place. Now come sit down and have a cup of tea.'

Harry sighed, then put his bag down and sat at the table, 'Thanks.'

The old man poured Harry a cup of tea, then stared at him, 'Why did you want to hide when he's gone. It was all over the wireless that you killed him.'

'The Unspeakables took his body, they were going to study it. He vanished Mr. Ollivander, disappeared. He's going to come back and I just can't go through that again. I'm just too exhausted right now.'

'But they said he was dead.'

'He was, I saw him fall dead, well hundreds of people saw him die. But he came back once before, so he must have planned for this, he always planned for everything.'

'Yes, he did, so stay as long as you want. You probably don't want anyone to know you're here, do you?'

'No, but if it's alright, I will let Hermione and Ron know, I also told Kingsley I'd let him know. He's gone to find out what happened to him. We were at Hogwarts when this bloke, an Unspeakable told us he was gone,' Harry stared down into his cup, 'I saw him die, but it's different than last time. This time he stayed the same, just died. A few hours after, I even checked, he was cold, stiff, so he was dead. I just need to know what happened to him,' Harry sighed, then slipped the two wands from his sleeve, staring at one that he might need if Voldemort was really back.

'How did you repair your wand Harry, it was almost completely destroyed?'

Harry lifted his head, 'I used this wand to repair mine. I know he tortured you to get information, well this wand was something he asked you about,' Harry handed the wand maker the other wand.

Mr. Ollivander kept staring and feeling the wand, 'Made from the elder tree, thirteen inches long,' the old man put the wand close to his eyes, 'Has a hair from the tail of a thestral. That's a very tricky substance and one I do not like to use,' he looked up at Harry, 'This is the legendary elder wand Harry.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, he found it, but it already belonged to me,' Harry took the wand back and stared at it, 'If he is back, I'm going to need this and I wasn't going to use it. I like my wand and this one is dangerous,' Harry sighed again, then slipped the two wands back into his sleeve, 'You are planning on opening your shop again, aren't you Mr. Ollivander?'

'Yes, but there is a lot of damage and I need to check every wand to see which ones can be salvaged and which ones can't.'

'I don't know much about wands, but I can give you a hand, fix this place back up.'

'That would be most helpful, now I have a spare room you can use, let me show you. You look like you could do with some rest.'

'Thanks Mr. Ollivander, oh you have an owl, do you think I could use it to send a note to my friends?'

'Of course, help yourself to anything Harry, now come on young man.'

Harry smiled then followed the frail old man down the hall and into a small unused bedroom. He gave the wand maker a smile, then put his bag and cloak on the end of the bed before he stood staring out the window. Harry kept thinking about Voldemort and what he was up to and wondered if he was truly back or did someone else take his body in the hope to bring him back. Harry just didn't know but until he did, he wasn't going to take the chance of Voldemort finding him if he has returned. Harry felt so tired and knew if he was back, he didn't have the strength to go through all that again. So he stood there hoping it was just some big mistake and they would find his body soon, then Harry could rest, because he couldn't rest until he knew one way or the other that Voldemort was either alive or dead and he hoped to Merlin he was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Later that day, Minerva, Kingsley, Lionel and Albert all stepped out of the fireplace into the Burrow's kitchen.

'What's wrong?' Arthur asked instantly as everyone around the table tensed.

'This morning I was sitting talking to Harry, then Abner, an Unspeakable told us some startling news. They took Voldemort's body to study, but he vanished, within a few seconds and no one knows what happened to it. Harry's gone, he just kept saying he wouldn't go through that again. He doesn't believe Voldemort is dead, so he just packed his stuff and left. He wanted me to warn all of you and until we do know what is going on, we're putting the fidelius charm back around this place.'

'How was Harry before that Kingsley?' Hermione asked.

'Good, he even helped capture three death eaters and a heap of snatchers.'

'He was in a good mood, even being very cheeky with me and Poppy after she mended some breaks he had.'

'When Abner told us, Harry just seemed to collapse onto the floor before he said he was leaving, but he wanted to make sure all of you were okay.'

'We need to find him, he could be anywhere and in danger, oh, an owl.'

'I don't recognise it,' Arthur said, but saw it land in front of Ron.

Ron stared at the owl, then took the note, 'It's from Harry. He said he's fine and found somewhere Voldemort will never think to look for him. He explained about what happened in case Kingsley and Professor McGonagall got busy. He wants us to put the fidelius charm back around the Burrow as all the death eaters know I'm his best friend and he stays here a lot. That's it,' Ron handed the note to Hermione, then just watched her and saw her give the tiniest nod of the head.

'Do you really think he's back Kingsley, we all saw him die?' Charlie asked.

'Well Harry explained about the horcruxes, about him being one so we know why he never did seventeen years ago, why neither of them died seventeen years ago. But we need to do the fidelius charm just in case and I need to find Harry. Abner said there might be a way to find Voldemort. He used Harry's blood to make his body, if we could get some of Harry's blood to the Abner, they know of an old spell that can be used to trace someone,' Kingsley saw Ron and Hermione glance at each other, 'One thing, I'll be making sure they only trace Voldemort and not Harry, but first I need to find him to get his blood. Well I think if anyone will find him it will be you two. Now I know it's not the best time, but we need his blood. Do you think you could go have a look around, you three are close, you might know where he might be?'

'We can do that, mum we'll be alright, but I need a vial. If we find Harry, we can get his blood.'

Molly went into her room off the kitchen and came back with a small vial, she handed it to Ron.

'Please be careful, if he is alive, you two are known as Harry's best friends. But tell Harry if we put the fidelius charm around here, he can stay here, it'll be safe.'

'We'll mention it mum, but I already know Harry won't. He wouldn't want to put everyone in danger. We'll try not to be long, but how will we get you the blood if we find him Kingsley?'

'Apparate to the gates of Hogwarts and send your patronus up, I'll meet you there and get the blood to Abner. I just hope you find him.'

'I'm going to be secret keeper again,' Arthur got up and quickly wrote a note, 'That will allow you both back in, please be careful.'

'We will dad, come on Hermione,' Ron and Hermione hurried from the house.

'They know where he is, don't they Kingsley?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, something else was written on the note. But it looks like Harry didn't want them to say. So we better get this fidelius charm done, then back to Hogwarts so I'll be there to get the blood of Ron and Hermione.'

Ron and Hermione walked up to the Leaky Cauldron, they glanced at each other, then put smiles on their faces and just walked in like they were just two people going about their business. They opened the archway, then started to walk around, sometimes staring into shops that weren't open yet, trying to make it look like they were just looking around. They casually walked over to the wand shop, stared at the busted windows and when they didn't see anyone watching them, they stepped inside and hurried to the back.

'Harry,' Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

'Hi, you didn't tell anyone did you?'

'No, you know we wouldn't mate. But you're right, no one would ever think to look here. Hello Mr. Ollivander, how are you?'

'I'm good Ron, thank you again for getting me out of there.'

'It's fine and I'm just glad we could. Kingsley and dad are doing the fidelius charm now and mum said with that you should stay there.'

'No, they know I stay there Ron, it wouldn't be safe for your family.'

'Yeah, I told them that. But Kingsley said they need your blood, this Abner bloke can do something to find Voldemort since he used your blood to get his body back,' Ron held up the vial.

'But they could find me.'

'Kingsley said they would make sure they wouldn't Harry, it was like he knew you would think of that. You know you can trust Kingsley, he won't let them find you, just him.'

Harry stared at his friends, then nodded. He held out his finger and cast a slicing hex at it, then let the blood drip into the vial Ron was still holding.

'Did they say how long it might take to find him?'

'No, but Kingsley's going to be waiting at Hogwarts for us. Why didn't you stay there, no one can get inside Hogwarts?'

'Hermione, how many times have death eaters gotten in there. I just couldn't, I don't have the strength to go up against him again, I'm just so exhausted right now. I'm not talking about my body either, I'm mentally exhausted, so I just want to stay right away from that, from him,' Harry sighed as he sat down, 'I thought it was over and I could have a normal life, it's never going to be over is it?'

'Harry,' Hermione sat beside him, then took his hand, 'It is over, there has to be an explanation why this happened. We all saw him fall dead, you checked his body, you checked your scar, there was no pain, he's dead. I just think that one of his death eaters did some type of spell that made his body go to him, probably hoping to bring him back again. It's different than last time, he was technically still alive, he isn't this time.'

'I know, but what if there's some type of dark spell they can use to bring him back?'

'If you don't mind me cutting in, you showed me the wand Harry, but I do know that part of history about that wand joining with two other items. If you know what I'm talking about, then they might have one of those items.'

'I don't have the stone anymore Mr. Ollivander. Dumbledore left that for me, I used it the other night, then I got rid of it to make sure no one could find it. I own all three of the deathly hallows, but that stone was just too dangerous to keep.'

'Yes it is, so I am glad you were the one it was given to. But if you're all positive you saw him die, then I just think his followers are desperate. I might be a wand maker, but I do know a lot about rare and old magic. I have never heard of any spell that could bring someone back from the dead. Now I have no idea why he never died all those years ago and I heard you say he was still technically alive, so something he did then made him come back.'

'Horcruxes Mr. Ollivander,' Harry saw the old wand maker's eyes widen which told Harry he knew what they were, 'Yeah, he made seven, he really wanted to make sure he never died. He had some out there when he killed my parents.'

'Then I don't think he is coming back this time, not if they were destroyed.'

'They were, we destroyed them all, you know that Harry.'

'I know, but I can't keep thinking he did something else. Look how long ago he started making those. He plans things and takes his time, he's patient.'

'Was patient mate, you really have to believe he's gone. But we should get your blood to Kingsley. Will you be at the funeral tomorrow Harry?'

'Yes, but under my cloak. If death eaters see me there, they might attack, he might even be there. I'll make sure you know I'm there though.'

'Alright, now if Kingsley and this Abner bloke find out anything we'll let you know,' Ron hugged Harry then Hermione did.

'He's gone Harry, believe it.'

'We'll see, you better go,' Harry stared at his friends, then watched as they left the shop, 'I really hope he is.'

'He is Harry, now let's have some breakfast and start looking through those wands.'

'Yeah, because death eaters and snatchers took a lot of wands off people, Hermione and Ron both lost theirs, so you will have a lot of people needing new wands.'

'Yes, I will, so it's good you want to help, I could use it,' Mr. Ollivander gave Harry a kindly smile then went about fixing them breakfast before they started to see how many wands can be fixed or saved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ron and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to the gates of Hogwarts and saw Kingsley with the two aurors standing there talking quietly.

'Got it Kingsley,' Ron handed him the vial of blood through the gate.

'How is he?'

'Worried, anxious, wondering what piece of dark magic he used this time. We can't get it through to him that he's dead and there has to be another explanation for his body disappearing.'

'There has to be Hermione and we will find out. You two be careful even if he is dead, there are some death eaters and snatchers still out there.'

'We're heading straight back to the Burrow. Let us know what you find so we can tell Harry, he's so stressed right now.'

'I will and I knew instantly you read that note you would know where he was, don't worry, I'm not going to ask. Just be careful, all of you and as soon as I know something, I'll let you know to let Harry know.'

'Thanks Kingsley, hopefully we'll hear from you really soon,' Ron sighed, then looked at Hermione and they both apparated away.

'So the wand shop, clever. No one would think to look for Harry Potter there, he's not connected to Garrick Ollivander or the shop. So keep a discreet eye on it Arnold, let us know if you notice anything out of the ordinary.'

'I will Sir,' the auror nodded then disapparated away.

Kingsley, Albert and Lionel headed back to the castle, where Lionel was taking the blood of Harry Potter to Abner so they could find out what happened to Voldemorts body and everyone that knew he'd disappeared were all hoping the same thing, he never did anything to come back again. No one in the wizarding world could handle going through another war with him again, especially so soon after this one finished.

Harry had cast his charms at the front of the shop so no one could see him inside, then started to help Mr. Ollivander sort through the wands. They made three piles, one pile with wands that were fine, another pile with wands that could be repaired, the third pile for wands that were too badly damaged and would need to be destroyed.

'Mr. Ollivander, is there a way to get the core out of a wand. It doesn't matter if the wand gets destroyed, but the feather or whatever was used, could you remove it?'

'Yes, it would take a while, but I could. Now why would you ask something like that?'

'Well Voldemorts wand, it shares cores with mine, one of Fawkes feathers. I just thought if I could have the feather, I wouldn't have to ever worry about that wand. I know technically it is mine now, but I don't want it, I want it destroyed. But Fawkes saved my life, so I would hate for his feather to be destroyed especially since you said he only ever gave two feathers.'

'You remembered,' the old man smiled at Harry, 'Yes, that is strange. All wand makers will get a wide range of things to use for cores and usually a lot off each magical creature, but for some reason Fawkes never did. The phoenix will live forever, being reborn over and over, but they never lose their feathers, they must take them out and he only did twice, at the same time as well Harry. It was like he knew to only give those two feathers, but the phoenix are a mystery and it's hard to find out much about them. If you can get me that wand, I will remove the feather.'

'Thank you, but can you tell me how long ago my wand and his was made?'

'Both your wands were made at the same time and I was just a young lad when I made them, just over seventy years ago that was. My father was still training me to make wands, but I was near the completion of my learning, that is why my father allowed me to make those two wands. It was like my final test.'

'So it was like those two wands were supposed to be connected in some way. I wonder if Fawkes knew I had one of his feathers in my wand. That's why he saved me and I was able to call him, not just because I showed great loyalty to Dumbledore but because of my wand.'

'Like I said Harry, the phoenix is a mystery, so it is possible he sense you had one of his feathers.'

'Yeah, I wonder if Dumbledore would know. Maybe I might ask his portrait one day. I'd like to know where Fawkes went after Dumbledore died, he was such a beautiful creature.'

'Yes, they are and truly magical. You said Ron and Hermione both lost their wands?'

'Yeah, the three of us were captured at one point. My wand was broken at the time and they never searched my pouch where I kept it. Hermione's still using Bellatrix's wand and she hates it. I gave Ron Pettigrew's wand until he can get one. But if you let me, I'll pay for their new ones. Those two have stuck by me for years, so it's sort of a thank you to them.'

'They will be made, but I will not be charging any of you, not after saving me.'

Harry smiled, 'I'm just glad we got you out of there before he decided to kill you. Things weren't going his way and he was getting more dangerous and angrier as the days passed.' Harry gave the old wand maker a smile before they both started to go through wands again.

The following day, Mr. Ollivander wanted to attend Fred Weasley's funeral. So Harry helped him as he was still frail, but the old man knew Harry didn't want to get seen. So he allowed Harry to escort him to Ottery St Catchpole, then put his cloak over himself to stay hidden. Harry had to transfigure his jeans and t-shirt into a nice pair of black pants and shirt so he would look decent, even if no one would see him, Harry just felt he needed to dress accordingly and he wanted to pay his respects to a wonderful friend.

They arrived near a tree down at the back of the cemetery, Harry put his cloak over himself, then walked quietly beside Mr. Ollivander. There was already a large crowd gathered and Luna instantly walked over and stood with Mr. Ollivander, but she looked directly at Harry, gave him a small nod, before facing the lane where the Weasley's would soon be making their way towards them.

The moment all the Weasley's and Hermione were at the cemetery, Harry stepped beside Hermione.

'I'm here,' Harry said quietly and saw her nod. The three friends all stood together during the service even if only two were seen. Harry kept looking around everywhere and saw Kingsley with his aurors doing the same thing. But occasionally Kingsley would glance over at Hermione and Ron, so Harry realised Kingsley knew he was here and using his cloak. Near the end of the service, Kingsley and the three aurors ran towards the back of the cemetery and Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's hand to stop him following, 'I'm not going anywhere Hermione, I don't have the strength right now,' he whispered.

The service continued even with everyone glancing down the back of the cemetery. As soon as it finished, Ron moved closer to Hermione.

'Harry, dad removed the fidelius charm just for today so everyone can get in and Professor McGonagall gave me your potions you're supposed to take. Come back to the Burrow and I'll give them to you.'

'Okay, thanks,' Harry said and again he only whispered.

Everyone slowly made their way up the lane to the Burrow, then they all sat around outside. George and Lee were sitting together with Angelina and a few other friends. Hermione and Ron went into Arthur's shed, then Harry pulled the cloak off.

'She said that one you need for the month, so she made enough to keep you going. The other couple you just need today and tomorrow.' Ron handed the vials to Harry.

'Thanks, and I do need them. Have you heard anything though?'

'No, but we will Harry, so relax,' Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

'Not possible at the moment Hermione. Look, I'm not scared or anything, but I just don't have the strength right now. I can't face this again, not yet.'

'We know mate because we feel exactly the same. I feel like I haven't stopped in ages, I'm knackered.'

Harry gave his friend a smile, 'Yeah, same here. All I want to do is rest, but I'm just so tense right now that I can't relax. Hermione, you're honest opinion, no matter what it is, do you think he did something and will come back?'

'I don't think he did Harry, but I can't be absolutely positive. So I understand why you're tense. Let's just wait and see what happens when they find him.'

'Yeah, alright,' Harry sighed, then put the cloak over him again, 'I'll stick around for a few minutes, I just want to listen to what Kingsley and the aurors are saying.'

'Okay, let's head out,' Ron opened the shed door, then waited until he felt Harry brush past him, then closed the door and the three friends joined their friends and sat talking to everyone.

'So Ronald, it looks like you don't know Harry Potter, if you did he would be here to support you, I knew you were lying.'

Ron glared at the woman, then Harry appeared out of thin air right beside her and Ron couldn't help smiling at his friend.

'Ron wasn't lying, I just decided to stay hidden to keep everyone safe, to protect everyone, that's what friends do for each other.'

'Thanks mate, but you should have stayed under the cloak.'

'I wasn't going to let anyone talk to you like that Ron,' Harry hugged his friend then glared at his aunt, but he gave her a look that actually made her turn white before she hurried away, much to the delight of Ron and Hermione, then they both hugged Harry before a lot more of their friends joined them and hugged one another.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Is that why you were under the cloak Harry, because we all saw the minister and the aurors run off?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, I didn't want anything to disrupt the service. I spotted reporters, if they saw me for all I know they might have started shouting, the Weasley's didn't need that, not today.'

'I get you there mate.'

'Harry, can I have a word in private?' Kingsley asked.

Harry sighed, 'Sure, I'll be right back,' Harry said to his friends then followed Kingsley and the aurors away from the crowd, 'Did you find him?'

'Not yet, Abner said it'll take a couple of days. They have to make your blood find him, not you. But I wanted to tell you that I know where you're staying and it's very clever. You're not connected to him in anyway, but just so you feel safe, there is an auror hanging around, you won't see him though.'

'You had Hermione and Ron followed didn't you?'

'Yes, only because I want to make sure you're safe. But listen Harry, seriously, he's dead. He didn't do anything this time, I'm positive about that. I'm sure it's just one of his death eaters that took him out of desperation. There's nothing that will bring back the dead.'

Harry sighed, but looked down, 'That's not true, I know of something that will and I've used it, but got rid of it so no one could use it.'

'What are you talking about?'

Harry sighed again then looked up at Kingsley, 'Supposedly a myth, but it's not. The story of the three brothers, the middle brother asked death for a way to bring back the dead. He was given a stone and brought the woman he loved back.'

'Harry, that's a story and I'm starting to worry about you.'

'It's not a story and I can prove it. First, the eldest brother, you know what he asked for don't you?'

'Yes, an unbeatable wand, supposedly that is called the elder wand or death stick.'

Harry pulled out the elder wand from his sleeve, 'Right now, let's duel and I'll prove to you this is that very wand. You should recognise it, it used to belong to Dumbledore. He was disarmed the night he died, I disarmed Malfoy. This was put in his tomb with Dumbledore, Voldemort broke open his tomb and took it out of Dumbledore's hands. But he never knew I already owned the wand. You could use it right now and it would work like any wand that didn't choose you. But when I use this wand, it's a lot more powerful. Just keep it to yourself, but I also own the cloak of invisibility, the three items from the story. Dad left me the cloak, but he was left that cloak by his father and so forth since the thirteen hundreds. The wand I won, the stone well Dumbledore left that for me so I could use it when I had to die.'

'You're serious, aren't you Harry?'

'Yeah, deadly serious and the only reason I haven't hidden the wand is I'm waiting to see if he's back or not. If I have to go through all that shit again, then I'm going to use anything I can. I never wanted to use this wand or keep it, it's too dangerous.'

'From what I've read about the elder wand, if the owner uses it, he taps into more power. So whatever spell he uses would be more powerful than normal.'

'Yeah, that's true.'

'Could I try something with the wand then you try the same spell, I need to see this?'

'Sure,' Harry handed Kingsley the wand, then watched him as he conjured two wooden stools, then he sent a reductor curse at one. The chair split and broke apart then into small pieces, then Kingsley handed the wand to Harry. He sent a reductor curse at the other chair, reducing it to dust, 'Don't know if that really shows it, Ginny reduced the training wizard to dust and she wasn't using this wand, she's just powerful.'

'Yes maybe that's true Mr. Potter, but the minister is the most powerful auror there is, so what you just saw is what is average for a reductor curse. Try one more thing just to see, if you both wish that is, an engorgio charm. If the minister is as powerful as you normally, then you should both enlarge something to about the same size.'

'Not a bad idea Albert, so Harry, let's try it again. Conjure another couple of stools and we'll try it.'

'Okay,' Harry conjured two stools then he enlarged one to four times the size before he handed the wand to Kingsley.

Kingsley enlarged the stool to only double the size, 'Blimey, this really is the elder wand?' he handed it back to Harry who put it back in his sleeve.

'Yep, it is.'

'Now explain what you meant about the stone and you used it?'

'The resurrection stone, Dumbledore left it for me. So the other night when I knew I had to die so he could, well you can imagine. I was in shock at first, then angry that Dumbledore never told me earlier, then I was so scared for everyone. I was going to be leaving my friends to keep fighting. So as I stepped into the forbidden forest, I used the stone.'

'Sirius?' Kingsley asked quietly.

'Sirius, Remus and my parents joined me. I thought since I was going to die, at least I'd be with them. They stayed with me right till just before I faced him, that's when I got rid of the stone. As far as I know, no one saw me use it, no one saw where I put it and it really just looks like a stone. I just hope one of his death eaters didn't find it after Hagrid carried me out of there.'

'Look, I hope that's true, but since his body is missing, we need to make sure. Come back to Hogwarts with us, let's see if you can find that stone?'

Harry sighed, 'I need to make sure,' Harry looked over at his friends, saw Mrs. Weasley still crying and Harry didn't want anyone to go through losing anyone else. 'Alright, let me help Mr. Ollivander back home and I'll meet you at Hogwarts.'

'We'll go with you, make sure it's safe.'

'Alright,' Harry, Kingsley, Albert and Lionel headed back over to everyone, 'Mr. Ollivander, I need to go with Kingsley for a while. We can take you home first and I will be back later, if that's still alright?'

'Of course my boy and I am a little tired.'

'Give me a minute and we'll go,' Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron, 'I have to go, Kingsley wants me to find the stone to make sure they never took it,' Harry whispered to his two friends.

'Do you want help Harry?'

'No Ron, stay with your family, you all should stay together,' Harry hugged Ron, then Hermione, gave his other friends a small smile then left with Mr. Ollivander, Kingsley and the two aurors.

The four men got Mr. Ollivander back into his flat before they left Diagon Alley and headed to Hogwarts. They walked slowly over to the forbidden forest, then Harry stood there staring into it.

'I shouldn't have suggested it Harry, this is too hard for you, and too soon.'

'No, I need to know they never found it. Let's get this over with,' Harry and the three men stepped into the forbidden forest, 'This was where I used the stone,' Harry stared around, 'Sirius was here, then Remus, mum, dad,' Harry pointed then shook his head before walking off deeper into the forbidden forest. They walked for about fifteen minutes then stopped again, 'I stood here and looked at them once more, before dropping the stone,' Harry knelt down and stared around, then thought of something, so he pulled the elder wand from his sleeve, 'Accio resurrection stone,' within a second the stone landed in Harry's hand, then he stood up, 'They don't have it, but have a look Kingsley, you can see some markings on it.'

Kingsley took the stone, 'It looks like a circle, a triangle and a line in the centre.'

'The circle represents the stone, the triangle represents the cloak and the line the wand. Those three items are the deathly hallows,' Harry took the stone back, 'Why not,' Harry turned the stone over again, 'Sirius.'

'Harry, why did you bring me back again?'

'I don't know if you can see what goes on, but I killed him, it's over.'

'We see everything Harry, we saw what happened. Now I know why you're worried, but remember what you saw after you went to the netherworld, you saw what was left of his soul. That should tell you he can't come back, you weren't technically dead, that is why you were able to come back.'

'Thanks, sometimes I just need you to tell me things. But I'll let you go, I love you Sirius.'

'I love you too Harry, remember, we're watching you and will always be in your heart,' Sirius reached out and put his hand to Harry's chest.

Harry nodded, then dropped the stone. He picked it back up and stuck it in his pocket but could see the shocked looks on Kingsley, Albert and Lionel's face at what they had just seen. A dead person talking to Harry, Sirius Black had been standing right there and realised that stone was real, so the other two items were as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'I'm going to hide this where no one will ever find it, not even me.'

'How would you do that if you hide it?'

'I'll conjured duplicates, give Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna one each and we all hide them and never tell anyone where they hide there's.'

'Clever, so you'll pile the five stones together and none of you will know which is the real stone?'

'Yep, it's safer that way. But since I'm here, give me a minute.' Harry stepped into the clearing, then knelt down, 'I was here, I can feel the dark magic right on this spot.'

'After he hit you with the killing curse, what did you feel and see?'

'I never felt it till later, but I saw Dumbledore, we spoke for a while. Sirius reminded me that I did see what was left of Voldemorts soul. It was this tiny little disgusting thing, that's all that was left of him and it was moaning in pain. I didn't know what it was at first, Dumbledore told me. You know he gave me a choice to go on or come back. I did consider going on, but I knew what I had to do. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. That's a line from the prophecy. So I came back to see which of us was going to die for good and he is dead Kingsley, I saw what was left of him. His spell backfired onto him, he didn't have enough soul left to survive that.'

'So will you come out of hiding now?'

'Yes, but I'm going to stay with Mr. Ollivander. I'm helping him with his shop, so many people are going to need wands and I'm enjoying myself while I'm helping him. I want to ask you something about that, Voldemorts wand, where is it?'

'Abner has it, why?'

'Well technically it is my wand now, but of course I don't want it. That blasted thing killed my parents. But when their finished with it, I want Mr. Ollivander take the core out for me.'

'Because it shares cores with your wand.'

'Yeah, a feather from Fawkes, he only ever gave two feathers and they just happened to go into our wands. Fawkes saved my life when I was twelve, so I want to keep his feather, then I'll destroy that wand.'

'I'll make sure you get the wand Harry, now let's get out of here. I really don't want to see those spiders again.'

Harry laughed as he stood up, 'You're as bad as Ron, but yeah, let's go.'

'Harry Potter,' a voice came from behind the trees.

Harry saw the aurors and Kingsley pulled their wands, 'It's fine, put your wands away,' Harry faced the trees, 'Hello Magorian, Bane.'

'We wish to thank you Harry Potter. You did a great service to all creatures by getting rid of that human. You are not like other humans I've met, so you are always welcome in our forest.'

Harry gave the centaurs a bow, 'Thank you, but are all of you okay?'

'We are fine Harry Potter, we are warriors, just like you are. I will tell you this, it was written in the stars that you would kill him.'

'Well I did, but about Firenze, can't you forgive him. He was just trying to help?'

Magorian and Bane looked at each other, 'We do owe a debt to Harry Potter.'

Bane looked at Harry, 'Yes we do and we do not like to be in debt to humans. So if we forgive Firenze, than our debt to you is paid Harry Potter.'

'Yes, it is even if I don't see anyone as owing me anything.'

'Then we will allow Firenze to re-join us and now we will allow you to go in peace Harry Potter.'

'Thank you, just so you know though. Not all humans think of you as pretty talking horses. I know what you are, you are warriors and magnificent magical creatures and all I wish is for you to be safe.'

Both Magorian and Bane gave Harry a head bow, 'Thank you Harry Potter, we will leave you and your friends in peace,' Magorian and Bane turned and ran into deeper into the forbidden forest.

'You certainly have a way about you Harry. Bane is not the nicest of centaurs.'

'They can be intimidating Kingsley. But all they want is to be treated with the respect they deserve. Oh one more thing,' Harry said as the four men started walking again, 'When you do go find his body, I want to go with you. Now normally I wouldn't use this, but I think after killing Voldemort I deserve to go.'

Kingsley heard both Albert and Lionel give a small laugh, 'Well, normally you wouldn't be allowed, only aurors could. But you're right, you do deserve this. But first tell me what you plan to do when we get there, there could be a dozen death eaters with his body.'

Harry pulled the wand from his sleeve, 'I think this could be used for such a good purpose, don't you?' Harry grinned up at the tall black man.

Again Kingsley heard Albert and Lionel laugh, 'Fine, we'll let you take the lead, but any problems, we all get involved and that's the last time you use I killed Voldemort to get me to do something, agreed?'

Harry put his hand out and shook Kingsley's, 'Agreed,' then Harry hugged him, 'It's really over, I think I can finally start believing it now mate.'

Kingsley grinned, 'You can Harry, now I'll go check with Abner, you go rest for a while. If you're going to take on a dozen death eaters, you're going to need your strength, even if you are the saviour.'

'What, why did you call me that?'

'You haven't heard have you Harry?' Kingsley smirked, 'That's what you're being called now. Harry Potter, the saviour of the magical world, the name saviour is being toasted in every country around the world.'

'Oh blimey, who thinks up these names? First the boy who lived, then the chosen one, now the blasted saviour, why can't I ever be just Harry,' Harry heard Kingsley say just Harry as he said it making Harry scowl, 'Prat, but I do just want to be known as Harry, just Harry, oh and you two,' Harry faced Albert and Lionel, 'Cut out calling me Mr. Potter, you make me feel old. I'm not even eighteen yet, so Harry from now on or I might just start hexing.'

'He really is getting cheeky, threatening to hex two aurors,' Kingsley grinned as they got to the gates of Hogwarts. 'But unless they have permission, from me, they have to address you as Mr. Potter. It's like they have to address me as Sir or Minister and we've been friends for years.'

'Well give them permission Sir,' Harry chuckled.

'Oh don't you dare Harry, how do you think that makes me feel, having the saviour calling me sir?'

Albert and Lionel broke up laughing, then Kingsley laughed as well as Harry glared at the three men.

'You're all prats, but I'm going and make sure it's Harry from now on.'

'They have permission Harry so don't get your wand in a knot. I'll let you know when Abner works out to find his body.'

'Thanks, hopefully it won't take long and I can finally get on with that normal live I want so much. I'll talk to you all later,' Harry stepped through the gates, saw Kingsley replacing the enchantments, so he smiled then apparated away.

Over the next week, Harry really enjoyed watching Mr. Ollivander working with the wands. He was making a whole heap of new wands and Harry knew two of these would go to his friends. Mr. Ollivander even instructed Harry on how to make a wand and to Harry's surprise, found it really satisfying.

'Harry, Garrick,' Kingsley stepped into the shop with Albert and Lionel.

'Hi Kingsley, Albert, Lionel,' Harry grinned.

'Minister,' Mr. Ollivander smiled.

'First, I have this for you,' Kingsley handed over the white bone handled wand to Harry.

Harry stared at it, 'It killed so many people, well not just the wand, but him using this wand. It should be destroyed,' Harry faced Mr. Ollivander, 'Could you take out the feather?'

'Yes, if you're sure you want me to, I can Harry.'

Harry nodded, then handed the wand maker the wand, 'Yes, then I'll reduce the rest to ash,' Harry turned back, 'You said first, is there something else?'

'Yes, Abner worked his spells, we know where his body is. So do you still want to come with us?'

'Yes, definitely,' Harry hurried from the room, then came back with the wand in his hand, 'I'm looking forward to this.'

'Just don't destroy his body Harry, Abner and the other Unspeakables still want to study it?'

'I won't, as long as I get to see it destroyed when their finished.'

'I already worked that out, we just don't know how long it will be.'

'I can wait,' Harry grinned then turned to face the wand maker again, 'I'll be back later Mr. Ollivander, I'm enjoying learning how to make wands.'

'I'm glad Harry, not many young people are interested in wand lore. Please be careful though.'

'I plan to,' Harry looked back at Kingsley and the aurors, then the four of them left the shop. Kingsley took Harry's arm and they apparated away with the aurors. The four men met up with another three aurors.

'Alright, there in there, now we found out there are five living people in there.'

'I can handle five.'

'First, two we think don't want to be part of it and never wanted to be death eaters.'

'Who, which two?'

'Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa, but Lucius Malfoy is the one that is leading the others. So him and we're not sure who the other two are. From what we've heard, they seem to want what Lucius wants.'

'Okay, I'll deal with the three, you lot keep the other two Malfoy's safe.'

'Oh the saviour is giving aurors and the minister orders.'

'Kingsley, stop with the saviour shit or I will hex you. Maybe I might do what my father did to Snape as a student. Did Remus or Sirius tell you about that?'

'Yes and you better not. Now let's get in and just Harry can capture some death eaters.'

'Better,' Harry chuckled, then led the group to the door. When they were ready, Kingsley blasted the door, Harry ran in and had the three death eaters hanging upside down by the ankles and disarmed within seconds, 'Easy see.'

'You don't need to show off Harry, but can you let them down now. We've got their wands and they have six aurors with wands on them?'

Harry laughed, then flicked his wand and lowered the three death eaters to the floor, where the aurors instantly bound them.

'Good work Mr. Potter,' Albert gave Harry a bow.

'Hey, what did I say about that?'

'If you're going to be working for me, then you will have to get use to me giving you orders from now on. But as the Minister said, you would like to rest for a while. So I expect you to start your auror training in sixth months. I think that gives you enough time to rest and relax, don't you?'

'You never told me he was head auror Kingsley?'

'He wanted to see you in action and not just go on what he's heard about you.'

'Well that's good then, I never want to get anything because I happen to be Harry Potter. So if you're sure, then I'll be there in six months and I'll have to remember to call you Sir,' Harry grinned at Albert who smiled back. 'So what's going to happen with those two, I did tell you about them?'

'Once the aurors have questions them, then they will probably be released, but with restrictions on them for a few years. Anyway, I'll let you go back to making wands.'

'In a minute,' Harry walked over to the dead body of Tom Riddle, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle, burn in hell where you belong you bastard.'

Kingsley, Albert, Lionel and the other four aurors all saw that Harry was finally realising it was over. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy actually smiled while they watched Harry Potter. The three death eaters all glared but realised they had lost their last hope of bring their lord back and again thanks to Harry Potter.

Harry stood there staring down at the face of the man that killed his parents, that caused thousands of deaths and that had been trying to kill him for so long. Harry smiled then turned back to face everyone and they all saw a peaceful and contented look on his face because Harry finally realised their war with Voldemort was finally over.

The end:


End file.
